Promessa
by AzraelTorai
Summary: Um Uchiha preso no meio de uma guerra, divaga sobre o desejo de viver e o medo da morte.


**Terceira Guerra Ninja Mundial**

A minha vida deveria terminar aqui, nessa poça de sangue, nessa guerra, nesse mundo de dor dos ninjas, eu olho para um lado e para o outro, mortes, cadáveres caídos, meu clã, era o melhor de todos, e olha só o que aconteceu com a gente... Cômico, eu suspiro, me desculpe meu irmão... Eu prometi que não morreria, e olha pra mim aqui...

– ALI ESTÁ ELE! - Gritou uma voz correndo até o jovem de cabelos pretos sentado no chão, ele ergue a cabeça e abre os olhos que os ninjas do mundo aprenderam a temer, alguns selos e dois ninjas são carbonizados pelo fogo, seus corpos caem próximos do garoto, ele tenta se levantar, mas cai de novo.

Eu não sei como alguém paralisou minhas pernas, mas alguém o fez, eu não posso gritar, não posso chamar a atenção pra mim, só posso pensar em tudo o que eu deixo, tudo o que eu nunca tive, a garota que eu dispensei, o amigo que abandonei, minha família... Ha... É engraçado pensar em família num momento desses, ainda mais considerando tudo... Meu pai era o líder do clã, o mais respeitável dos clãs, os Uchiha, ele era severo, porém tudo o que fazia era o que acreditava ser certo, eu não teria o direito de achá-lo errado em nenhuma de suas decisões, mesmo quando discordo dele, e minha mãe, tão gentil quanto possível pra uma ninja, tão gentil e tão focada quanto meu pai, e tinha o meu irmão... Eu não gosto de pensar nele...

– Você ouviu alguma coisa? - Perguntou um vulto do outro lado das árvores.

Preciso ficar em silêncio, respirar lentamente, não se deixe ser percebido, eles estão andando de um lado pro outro, são três.

– Não, quem seria idiota de ficar aqui no meio de território inimigo sozinho?

Eu...

– Aquele garoto que nos atacou ontem já deve estar morto.

Ou o mais próximo disso possível.

– Vamos pro fronte, estão nos esperando!

Eles foram embora, posso voltar a respirar normalmente, olho para um lado e para o outro, sangue e corpos, é um fato inevitável da experiência humana que você tentará prolongar sua vida tanto quanto puder, por isso suicidas amarram pedras em suas pernas antes de se jogar de pontes, o instinto que os faz tentar subir até o topo é muito forte, ver uma pessoa se debatendo na água, buscando ar, é algo horrível.

_O Uchiha segura a cabeça de um ninja embaixo do rio, seu corpo sangrava e estava molhado, o ninja se debate e tenta gritar, tenta conseguir ar, mas em dado momento ele para de se mover, seu corpo afunda._

É muita responsabilidade segurar a vida de uma pessoa nas mãos, segurar o destino de qualquer um nas mãos, isso não é algo que os ninjas deveriam fazer, quantos de nós realmente tem o direito de tirar uma vida? Talvez nenhum, mesmo assim, aqui estou eu cercado de 72 corpos que eu matei para sobreviver.

– VAMOS! VAMOS! - Vários ninjas passam correndo e saltando pelo lugar, o Uchiha fecha os olhos e deixa seu corpo encostar sobre a pedra, um deles para e fica próximo dele olhando os corpos, ele caminha até o Uchiha sem bandana com poucos ferimentos pelo corpo.

Eu posso ouvi-lo, ele está vindo até mim, preciso parar de respirar.

O ninja fica parado e o encara, não o notava respirar, não o via se mover, não parecia um ninja de sua vila, mas era jovem demais pra ser o notório inimigo que entrou em campo e chacinou mais de 50 dos ninjas de lá sozinho.

– EI O QUE VOCÊ TA ESPERANDO AI?

– NADA NÃO, SÓ VENDO NOSSOS AMIGOS MORTOS! - Respondeu áspero, e voltou a seguir o grupo.

E eu mataria outros 72 pra sobreviver, pra sair daqui, pra voltar pra casa, pra ver meus pais de novo, pra ver meu irmãozinho Sasuke de novo, eu não posso morrer, eu não quero morrer, não ainda... Minhas pernas, eu posso sentir minhas pernas novamente! Eu me levanto, meu corpo dói, meu sangue ferve, meu sharingan se ativa, eu dou um passo, eu dou outro, eu trafego por entre os cadáveres espalhados por todos os lados, eu não posso morrer, não ainda, eu prometi que não morreria... Eu vou te proteger irmãozinho... Custe o que custar!

Fim...


End file.
